The More You Know
by CaptainClipy
Summary: Notch, or Markus Persson, created a video game for hundreds and thousands to enjoy. But little did he know, entities aren't just entities... These mobs suffer each day to survive the players. Some are used in area battles and as enslaved minions. But one mob in particular, is quite angry. With her world destroyed, she seeks revenge. And she had a backup plan; her brother...
1. Prologue Part 1 - Jean

**__A/N: What's this? I'm back? A new story? YESSSSSSSSS! I'm really looking forward to this one. I've got lots of ideas n' stuff. Yayayayayaya__**

 ** _Prologue_**

 ** _Part 1  
_** **Jean**

Notch; the name despised by many. I was one of those many. Why do I hate the creator of the world I lived in? Let me tell you why, from the beginning to the End.

In the beginning, there was Markus Persson, who one day decided to carelessly create a stinking video game, thinking not of the entities he would add. He made Steve first, a character the player would control. He then added creatures such as Zombies and Skeletons, peaceful entities that would roam about, not caring about the player at all.

but he didn't know that these entities had minds of them own. They would spawn and despawn from existence, over and over again, living a terrible, dreadful life. These seemingly innocent creatures wanted to get back at Notch by attacking the player, Steve.

Notch couldn't do anything about it, so he added more "monsters" such as the exploding Creeper, which was an incident waiting to happen. Then he created giant spiders, the tall lanky Endermen, along with others.

Then he created me.

He gave me a kingdom, my own abode, and created my own servants. First I thought he wanted to care for our kind, the "monsters", and try to show that he wanted to make peace with us. I was very, very wrong.

I was created as a target, a goal for Overworldians. Something to aim towards. Something to _kill. Someone_ to kill.

The Overworldians began killing my servants that would travel to the Overworld, and used their hearts to enter my world and try to challenge me. I had always managed to defend my world from those primitive creatures, but alas it didn't last long. Something happened, a glitch, that even Notch didn't plan for.

The unbreakable Bedrock, the block keeping my dimension from theirs, rendered incorrectly. The unbreakable block, broke.


	2. Prologue Part 2 - Levi

**A\N: Quite dramatic this is. Also, no hard feelings to Notch. This guy has had a pretty rough life. Forgive him. FOUR-GEEV-HEEEM! And DippeySause, shhhhhhhh... :P xP**

 _ **Prologue**_

 _ **Part 2  
**_ **Levi**

I was so close. _So close_ to being added in. If only the creator, Notch, had thought about _us_ before he did this. Before he made this game how it is today. A painful world. But no, according to him, we aren't even real things. To him, we're just mindless creatures for the player to slay and _level up_ with.

There were already mob grinders by the time I was almost added, machines used to slaughter mobs, and turn their bodies to experience orbs. And what would the Overworldians use these _XP orbs_ for? To go and make their blades stronger and make their armor more protected. So that they could slaughter us easier. So they could rid us of our pathetic, torturous existence.

And to think, I was replaced by a tiny, three-headed creature with skeletal black ribs and a dark heart. A ruthless creature, made as a second goal for the Overworldians. A second end to the game. Pathetic. But of course, the, oh, all so powerful Notch doesn't give a silverfish butt for the lives and thoughts of the creatures he creates, and allows to be destroyed.

I would have liked to know that my creator was a nice, lovable man, like the creator of _Doki-Doki Universe_ or something. Instead I got stuck with someone who might as well have created _Five Nights at Freddy's_.

Sometimes I feel a glimmer of hope, as if Notch has decided he wants to add me, like a door of light, opening a crack. But then the my hope fades as the door closes again.

You could say that he's just ignorant and has no idea that us entities are real, and that he's actually a nice man, but don't complain when I laugh in your face. This man is evil.

Where did I go wrong? Did the pathetic Notch simply think two of us was too much? I was almost added, but that stupid, pathetic being had to go and make me not exist. Now I'm just floating in a timeless void, like I have been for far too long. Below the Nether, past the End. In Knowhere. A hidden dimension for unused implementations. I've seen the infamous canceled whales, heard unknown music tracks, everything. But yet, I'm lonely.

The door begins to open, and it's not Notch this time. Jean? Is that you...?

 _I just want to be with my sister_...


	3. Prologue Part 3 - Markus

**A/N: I apologise for the short chapter. I just want to finish this prologue.**

 _ **Prologue**_

 _ **Part 3  
**_ **Markus**

So one day, I decided to make a video game. A blocky game, where anyone could create whatever they wanted. I added Steve, pigs, cows, chickens, and friendly zombies and skeletons, that turned against me. They started killing the player, so I made them a threat.

Then I decided, "Y'know what, I'm gonna add a dragon to the game and let people kill it." I couldn't actually kill it myself, so I thought, that's good. It's hard. But then, of course, everyone else who ever played the game wanted to kill it. I thought that was _good_.

Let me tell you this right now, it. Was. Not.

Shortly after, my team, Mojang, thought of adding another, even stronger monster to the game. It was never added into the final update, but that's only because I was already being haunted in my dreams by the first one. She wouldn't leave me alone. She was real.

I replaced the second with the Wither. This one didn't actually think, like the others. It was like a robot.

Jean still wouldn't let it go though. Eventually I just sold the game. I was no longer involved at all with the making of the game. I was safe now.

Right?


End file.
